


The Last Straw

by Magnificent_jelly



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, BendyStraw - Freeform, Bisexuality, Comfort, Cuphead To The Rescue, Developing Relationship, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Humor, I promise, Jealous King Dice, King Dice Tries To Hurt Bendy, King Dice is Cuphead's Ex, Lots Of Cup Puns, Lots Of Sweet Gayness, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not All Of It Is Sad, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, minimal angst, read to the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnificent_jelly/pseuds/Magnificent_jelly
Summary: Bendy is a famous and admired author from California. His life is going nowhere until he meets Cuphead, a withdrawn, malevolent man with a troubled past at his book signing.Bendy takes an instant disliking to Cuphead and the arrogant and greedy ways he learnt during his years in Las Vegas.However, when Cuphead's ex, King Dice, tries to hurt Bendy, Cuphead springs to the rescue. Bendy begins to notices that Cuphead is actually rather kind at heart and finds himself falling for him.But, the pressures of Cuphead's life conflicts leave him blind to Bendy's affections and Bendy finds himself lost in the never-ending maze of back-to-back problems.Finally, when spiteful ex boyfriend, King Dice, threatens to come between them again, Cuphead has to act fast. But will they ever find the passionate love that they deserve?





	The Last Straw

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! (づ｡ ◕‿‿◕｡) づ  
> Thank you so much for clicking on my story!! ^^ An adventure awaits you below, so what are you waiting for?  
> Please comment and let me know what you think! Feedback is appreciated!

CUCKHEAD SWIFTLY TOOK THE HEAD OF BENDYS VERY TWISTY PENIS INTO HIS DISGUSTING WET COFFEE-TINTED MOUTH. IT TASTED OF SWEAT AND INK.

“S-SENPAI” BERNIE MOANED.  
“Shhhfadhs.” CUPDUDE ANSWERED, BECAUSE THERE WAS A DICK IN HIS MOUTH, AND HE COULD NOT SPEAK.  
“PLEASE TICKLE MY ASSHOLE.” BEN PLEADED.  
CUPHEAD COMPLIED, PLUCKING HIS STRAW FROM HIS HEAD AND RAMMING IT UP THE DEMON’S VAG-LIKE ASSHOLE.  
“STOP!” BENDY CRIED, “WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? I SAID ‘TICKLE’ NOT ‘RIP’ YOU FUCKING HOOLIGAN.”  
CUPHEAD DIDN’T STOP. HE PULLED HIMSELF OFF OF BENDY’S DROOPY DICK AND SAID WITH A SMILE, ”JUST LIKE OLD TIMES.”  
IT WAS BURNING NOW, AN UNHOLY FLAME OF PAIN THAT FORCED IT’S WAY THROUGH BENDY’S BACKSIDE.  
“YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!” BENDY SCREECHED AS CUPHEAD SPUN HIM AROUND SO THAT HIS ASS WAS HELD HIGH IN THE AIR, LIKE A JET PLANE FLYING REALLY CLOSE TO THE GROUND.  
CUPHEAD, ONCE MORE, SMILED AND LOWERED HIS LIPS TO THE BARELY VISIBLE END OF HIS STRIPED STRAW, “I’M GONNA FUCK YOU UP.”

BENDY CRIED OUT IN HORROR AS CUPHEAD BEGAN TO POUR THE CONTENTS OF HIS HEAD, OF WHICH HE SUSPECTED TO BE RUM INTO THE STRAW THAT HAD BEEN FORCEFULLY INSERTED INTO HIS ASSHOLE. 

AND SO THE ENEMA BEGAN.

IT LASTED FOR NO LONGER THAN TWO MINUTES, TOPS, BUT FELT MORE LIKE TWO HOURS TO THE DEMON WHO COULD DO NOTHING BUT CLOSE HIS WATERY EYES AND WISH FOR A SWIFT AND PAINLESS DEATH.  
“I USED TO DO THIS WITH MY BROTHER, YOU KNOW.” CUPHEAD COMMENTED IDLY AS BENDY SCRAMBLED TO GET AWAY, ONLY TO HAVE HIS HEAD STEPPED ON BY CUPHEAD TO KEEP HIM IN PLACE.  
“HE DIDN’T LIKE IT SO MUCH EITHER.”  
BENDY CRIED TEARS OF SALTY SORROW AS CUPHEAD SLOWLY, PURPOSEFULLY, BEGAN TO SLIDE HIS STRAW BACK OUT OF THE DEMON’S ASS. “BUT IT WAS GOOD FOR ‘IM, TAUGHT HIM A THING OR TWO ABOUT THE REAL WORLD, THE CUNT.” HE CARELESSLY DROPPED THE STRAW BACK INTO HIS, NOW EMPTY, HEAD BEFORE DUSTING OFF HIS HANDS AND WHISTLING TO HIMSELF. “WELL,” THE CUP BEGAN, PATTING BENDY ON HIS SORE ASSCHEEK, “I HOPE YOU DIDN’T CATCH ANYTHING.” HE WAS OUT THE DOOR AND DOWN THE STREET BEFORE BENDY COULD CALL RAPE.

~“THE LAST STRAW” A FANFICTION BY MUGMAN~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry. See you fuckers in hell.  
> Also, fuck BendyStraw.  
> Mugman x Cuphead is where it's at.  
> Contact me @yellow.leader on instagram and dappercubeman@gmail.com  
> Send me your hate.


End file.
